


Human

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Sympathy for the Devils:  An Alecto and Amycus Carrow Hiding Place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Carrow backstory, Azkaban, Execution, F/M, Gen, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sibling Incest, Triggers, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), execution evening privileges, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: The night before their execution, Alecto and Amycus Carrow are the recipients of an unexpected act of kindness by a nameless auror.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN** **: This story takes place several years after the Final Battle and establishes that the Carrows survived the battle, were sent to Azkaban, and have been sentenced to be sent through the Veil. Amycus calls Alecto “Princess,” and Alecto calls Amycus “Prince.” This story contains an incestuous relationship between Alecto and Amycus (sister and brother) and implied lemons.**

“It is customary for condemned prisoners to receive a limited amount of special privileges the evening before their sentence is carried out.” 

Amycus and Alecto Carrow looked up at the auror who stood at the bars of their cells. As always, Amycus held Alecto’s hand through the bars that separated them, and it was Amycus who addressed the auror.

“Are we to assume then that our sentence will be carried out tomorrow?” Amycus asked.

The auror nodded. “The two of you will be sent through the Veil tomorrow morning. Thus, if you have any particular special requests, you should tell me now so that I can arrange for them.”

Amycus glanced at his sister, seeing the resignation in her eyes. They had known that this day was coming and had even begun to long for it. Though there were no longer any dementors in Azkaban, the two of them had more than enough nightmares to last a lifetime. 

And they were tired. At least, no matter what was waiting for them beyond the Veil, they would finally have a chance to rest.

Amycus said, “We would like for you to allow us to spend the night together. We would like a decent meal and sufficient bedding to be comfortable and warm. We would like for you and your fellow aurors to give us at least the illusion of privacy.”

The auror’s lips had drawn into a frown of disapproval at the request to spend the night together, but he said nothing. Frankly, Amycus didn’t care what the man thought of them. His only thought was to make their last night of life as pleasant as possible and to give themselves a good memory to take with them into the Veil.

“Anything else?” the man asked.

“There is one more thing. Tomorrow, my sister and I want to go through the Veil together. We will not resist as long as we are together.” 

Despite the auror’s obvious disapproval of the nature of their relationship, the man’s brown eyes softened slightly. The auror was not bad, and the Carrows were not good. The auror was humane, and he could feel a flash of sympathy for the condemned, regardless of how much they deserved it. The auror could see how tightly the siblings held each other’s hands. However twisted it might be in them, he could understand that much.

Silently, the auror waved his wand, disabling the wards on their cells. He beckoned to Amycus who was then placed in Alecto’s cell. After recasting the wards, a few more waves of his wand delivered the requested bedding and meal. 

The auror turned away, saying over his shoulder, “I will ignore you sufficiently enough until dawn. Your sentence will be carried out at sunrise. I will escort you myself. As long as you go willingly, you will be allowed to go together.” He paused. “A part of me wonders why I am granting you this much, you two being who you are. But there is another part of me that remembers that you are human too.”

“Thank you, Sir.” It was the most Amycus could offer, but it was enough for the auror who was suddenly gone from their sight. Of course, it was only the illusion of privacy, but for one night, it would be enough.

Then, Alecto was in his arms, and he forgot everything else.

Between the war and Azkaban, they were mere shadows of their former selves. But they were together, and it was enough and more than enough for them. They were full, warm, and comfortable for the first time in several years. Familiar flesh and curves and angles were beneath gentle hands, and if that flesh was scarred and if those curves and angles were far too thin and bony, it didn’t matter much. 

They were together, and it was enough.

They fell asleep in a tangled heap, the remnants of a ravaged meal on the table and the embers of a dying fire warming the cocoon of their blankets.

In the weak wandlight provided by their auror guard, they silently dressed the next morning. Neither of them spoke, and the auror too was silent. But when the auror let them out of the cell and saw how Alecto was shivering in the early morning chill, he drew his wand and cast a silent warming charm over both of them. 

A smile flitted briefly over Alecto’s face and was gone. Amycus tried and failed to speak, but he suspected his gratitude showed in his eyes. He did not regret it.

Save for a handful of auror witnesses, the room holding the Veil was empty when they arrived. Their auror guard exchanged brief, quiet words with his comrades and then turned to them.

“Will you go willingly?” he asked.

Amycus nodded. “We will.” He paused and said softly, “You have treated us like humans, Sir. For what it’s worth, we thank you.”

The man nodded thoughtfully. “For what it’s worth, you are welcome.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment then glanced away. The auror raised his wand and canceled all the spells on the Carrows, leaving them standing freely in front of him. 

Amycus turned toward the Veil. “Are you ready, Princess?” he asked Alecto softly.

Her lips trembled but she did not cry. “I’m ready, my Prince. I won’t be afraid as long as you’re with me.”

Amycus reached out and swept his sister into his arms as a groom carries his bride over the threshold. Alecto had never been his bride. She could never have been his bride. And Amycus could never have been her groom.

But that didn’t matter anymore.

Brother and sister clung to each other as Amycus carried Alecto over the threshold of the Veil and into eternity. 


End file.
